School Daze - Prt 01
City University - Zone 32 Citizen Ethics & Moral Philosophy course 101 15-11-2255. 1140L There was in the end only two reasons a body ended up in Professor Ironside's Citizen Ethics & Moral Philosophy class. The first being that you were likely a model student with your eyes on some gold star that only the Professor could give. Or the more likely scenario that you somehow failed the K12 Citizen Placement examinations and the system was looking for a last minute save before dumping your useless ass into liberal arts or the menial labor pool to be used and forgotten like the rest of the trash in this city. Professor Ironside was on a roll today going on at length to the assembled students throwing out such phrases as the Moral Right, Citizen Responsibilities, and Civic Virtue. Twix for her part could only groan internally as the lecture continued on for nearly two full hours before Professor Ironside finally dropped his notebook down on the corner of his desk and turned to face the class . " I want you to take the last part of class to reflect on what Edmund Burke meant with the statement. "Conciliation failing, force remains, but force failing, no further hope of reconciliation remains." He paused for a brief moment no doubt waiting perhaps hopeful that the qoute registered in the empty heads of the collective before frowning his disappointment. " I'll be back before the bell to hand back your papers the final grades from last weeks essay assignment. Try to do something productive until I return." No sooner had the doors closed behind him did the silence gave way to everyone in the room starting to talk at once about subjects far and away removed from anything previously discussed. Twix for her part rolled her eyes scanning her classmates for anyone whom she held any kind of social connection to. There was one or two but no one that really mattered and most were already engaged in discussions on topics that held little to no interest to her. Newo was in class today at least, surprising perhaps in that as often as she seemingly ditched class. She somehow managed a maintain a passing grade without having to fuck the Professor after class. Not really friends, it was Ming who shared some unspoken connection with Newo and made it a point to stick up for her more often than not and by proxy expected Twix to do the same. Twix did though the why of Ming's intrest escaping her but Ming was ... well she was Ming after all there really didn't need to be a reason. Twix looked away as Newo gave an upwards glance to scan the room before returning her attentions to her books completely oblivious it seemed. Frowning her annoyance Twix gave an upward glance at the clock noting that it was still 15 minutes until the bell. The Professor due back to hand out the papers in seven perhaps eight minutes. Plenty of time to Link-in and check the ranking for this weekends race before Lunch. ... The Grid Club Glimmer 00:07:58:23 " Baby Girl !!! " Twix was no sooner through the doors of Club Glimmer than the her was collected up in the embrace of the much taller Glimmer Jones. Owner of both the real and virtual versions of the Club Glimmer and Twix's very own self proclaimed Fairy Princess Godmother from that first day 4 years ago when Twix ran her first race at 14 years riding a monster of her own construction. A 6'6" black man with a pile of frosty white curls and a well groomed goatee dressed in a sparkling white mini dress and 5' heels and a pair of matching pearl handled pistols in duel shoulder holsters adorned with glowing rainbow pixie wings. The look was outlandish and amusingly absurd and yet somehow exactly what suited Glimmer Jones whose Hallmark was just that as the undisputed drag Queen of the racing world. " Good news baby girl." Glimmer announced lowering the much smaller girl to the floor and producing a large envelope in his long silver painted nails. Glimmer barely containing himself in how proud he was. " Baby girl ... your very own invitation to the ball." Twix's eyes grew wide collecting the envelope. " No ... no ... Holy shit I'm in ?" Glimmer smiled nodded her head white curls bouncing with each movement. " The trials Baby Girl, the first runs this Saturday evening. You wanna celebrate the good news Baby Girl?" Twix could only stare at the envelope in disbelief. " I ... I can't. I'm still at school and then I have to go to work." Glimmer Jones smiled sadly nodding his approval. " Thats my girl ... You do what you gotta do Baby. We'll celebrate after you rank for the season." ... "Miss Rand?" "Miss Rand your paper ?" The voice sounded firmly drawing her attention back to the real. "Professor ... Sir...." Twix said offering an upward glance. Professor Ironside frowned shaking his head in disapproval as he handed her the paper. " I believe you know my policy regarding Linking-in during class Miss Rand?" "I was just ... daydreaming is all." She mumbled. "Just daydreaming..." The Professor echoed. " I'm certain it will be a fascinating topic to include in our conversation about your grades after classes today in my office." The bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of Lunch. " 5 o'clock Miss Rand, and dont keep me waiting." He said finally before quickly handing out the remaining papers as the students all made a dash for the door.